


treasure what's left of your world

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: :'), AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Because in a zombie apocalypse, you never know when you'll lose it.AUgust Day 5 - Post-Apocalypse AU
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 6
Collections: AUgust 2020





	treasure what's left of your world

Miwa had been acting strange lately. One second he would cling to Kai and the next he was floundering for an excuse to keep their distance. He would drop so many concerned questions on him, asking if he was hungry, feeling sick, etc. The blonde was even more chatty than usual, bringing up any topic to talk about, whether or not he got a response from Kai.

And Kai didn't like this side of Miwa one bit. Especially since it reminded him of their early days together during the outbreak.

"Whats wrong?" Kai asks.

"Hm? Nothing. You know, I've been thinking we might need to go find some more water. Can't be running out of that anytime soon."

"We have enough." Kai states. "You're not eating as much lately."

"Neither are you."

"I'm making sure to leave enough for both of us."

"You really don't have to…"

Kai gave him a glare that said 'if you don't eat then neither of us will'. Miwa eventually caved and forced a meal down.

It still didn't set right with Kai. He wasn't telling him something. But what? All he wanted was an answer. And god, did he wish he could cardfight one out of him. Unfortunately, things weren't as simple as they used to be.

Then he saw it.

A mark. On his wrist. It was faint, but the surrounding flesh was changing- as if it were beginning to rot.

Kai immediately reached out, grabbing just below the mark and holding his arm up. Miwa stumbled in surprise. Before he could say anything, their eyes met. Miwa knew he had been caught. He gulped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai hissed through his teeth.

"I…I…" For once, Miwa was at a loss of words. There was nothing he could day or do to get him out of this. His secret had come to light. His mouth trembles. The blonde takes in a breath before responding in an unusually quiet tone. "I couldn't..."

Kai grips his arm. Miwa flinches.

"How long?"

"Three days ago. When I went out to scout the area."

They took turns leaving their safe house. One would scavenge the area while the other would protect their base. That day was Miwa's turn to go out alone. And he had returned unscathed…or so he thought.

He remembers Miwa taking slightly longer than usual but brushing it off when he had brought back enough cans of food to keep them going for a week. Miwa insisted on a small celebration that night. And that night, the world didn't feel as if it had ended. It felt like their lives had gone back to normal.

Until they woke up to see that they were in a shabby old house and not some luxurious apartment.

Kai lets go of his wrist. He was angry- furious that he kept something like this from him. It was no ordinary injury. This was something he should have known from the start.

It hurt. Knowing that he didn't want him to know. Couldn't he understand how he felt? Not knowing that his time was coming to an end far too soon. As much as he wanted to be pissed off, the anger could only spark for so long. Miwa's fate was sealed, and it felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds.

"I was planning to tell you-"

"Were you? Or were you going to become one of them and take me down with you?"

"Would be romantic, wouldn't it?" Miwa forces a laugh before his face falls. "Sorry. Bad joke, I know. I just…" He sighs and stares at his hand. When had it started to tremble? "I'm scared."

Kai held back a sigh. This was…probably worse on Miwa than him. He wasn't the one who had a handful of time left. Even so, it was a reality he didn't want to face or believe in.

"Sorry…" Kai apologizes. "I'm still angry with you for keeping it a secret."

"Heh. Fair. Don't expect you to forgive me right away…"

"Does it hurt? Are you feeling okay?"

"Sometimes it feels numb, but I think I'm as good as I can be. I guess." Miwa flexed his fingers. "But I don't really want to think about this. I-I know that my time is…I just want to spend what's left of my time with you."

Miwa reaches out to grab Kai's hand. He grips it as if to help stop the trembling.

"And make sure you're okay when I'm…you know."

Kai gave a silent nod. He squeezed Miwa's hand in response.

"Got a couple days left, I think. So, until then…its just you and me, buddy!"

"Whatever you wish."

"Thanks and…Kai- Toshiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll keep on living after. I want you to find others and to live through this."

"Hmph. You make it sound easy."

"Come on, you're the strongest cardfighter and zombie slayer around! You'll manage. I know you will."

"Lets not talk about this anymore."

"Okay, okay…just one last thing."

Kai gulps.

"Do it before I turn, okay?"

~…~

The night before Miwa loses his humanity, he doesn't sleep a wink.

Neither does Kai.

A part of him dies when he sees that shining light leave Miwa's eyes.

Pulling the trigger had never been this hard in his life.


End file.
